supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Lee
History Early Life Faith Lee is the youngest daughter and child of Professor Lee, a professor of Oriental studies at New York's Columbia University. Her mother, Amanda Lee, was apparently killed by an unknown assailant while Faith was still a child. Faith and her siblings grew up in the mountains of northern Honshu in Japan, where they were raised by their grandfather, Tsuyoshi Lee. Tsuyoshi trained his grandchildren in the arts of '''Jeet Kune Do.' Tsuyoshi had also been a member of Japan's secret service. Her uncle, Osama was attacked by Hong Kong crime lord Emil Vachon, thinking he had the "[[powerrangers:Greater_Power|'Greater Power']]" before killing him. Faith and her siblings made her home in New York City where their father lived. Caught in the midst of an attack on Manhattan's West Side, but were eventually saved by the police.'' Concerns and Protection Once Tsuyoshi found out about Emil Vachon's attack on Osama, he contacted and met up with his grandchildren and gave them a set of "'Ranger Keys" and a device called the Obelus. They first were hesitant but he reassured them that they are the only people who are capable of finding the '''Greater Power and using it to defeat Emil and his crime operation. They accepted the mission and took the equipment, and after that, he informed them on the locations of the Greater Power.'' The Hunt Is On After months of traveling and defeating most of Emil's androids, Faith and her siblings required most of the '''Greater Power' belonging to the different Sentai Teams when suddenly she got ambushed by Emil himself alongside a group of corrupted Sixth Rangers that he had obtained by finding their respective ranger keys. Once he ordered his corrupted rangers to kill them, they used the Greater Power to help them defeat the rangers. Emil then went on to kill them himself. As Faith and her siblings fought for their lives, they managed to hold her own against Emil before being bested by him. Emil laughed at their attempt to stop them and ended up killing Faith's siblings one by one and as he went to kill Faith, he stopped mid-swing as he found himself being shot in the pelvis from behind. As he turned around, he saw Tsuyoshi standing there with a gun in his hand before falling to the ground. Tsuyoshi rushed to Faith to assist and comfort her over the loss of her brothers and sister. Returning the Greater Power and the ranger keys back to him but declined and said that she has shown great courage and strength to wield the Greater Power and the ranger keys.'' Meeting Ronin Powers and Abilities Abilities (Without Suit) *''Master Martial Artist: Faith has mastered many fields of hand-to-hand combat including aikido, judo, karate, savate, boxing, and various other martial arts. She also has master level knowledge of all fighting arts known and unknown and continues to learn with every new opponent she faces and was schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few.'' *''Tactical Analysis: Due to her upbringing, Faith can pinpoint weak spots in every opponent she faces, this also allows her to read body language very well and predicts opponents movements.'' *''Enhanced Reflexes: Faith's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.'' *''Peak Human Condition: Due to being trained to fight at a young age, Faith is in the peak physical condition. She possesses a body that boasts the peak strength, durability, and stamina levels for someone of her age. Faith was able to fight an entire army of ninjas without slowing until she had defeated all of them. She was mostly unaffected when slammed against a car, an action which bent the casing out of shape and shattered the windows.'' *''Weapons Master: Faith Is ambidextrous: Can skillfully wield two weapons at the same time be it a sword and a gun, two swords, or two guns but mostly prefers a sword and pistol.'' *''Expert Acrobat: Faith is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics, and aerials capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats.'' *''Master Markswoman: Faith is skilled enough to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on superhuman.'' Weaknesses * Enough damage/Force can knock her back into base form ''- Though if she's not critically injured and still has her ranger keys and transformation device, she can easily change back to any of her ranger forms.'' * If she gets separated from her Obelus, she won't be able to switch between ranger forms ''- She also won't be able to transform back into her ranger form/Gokai Pink if forced back into her base form.'' Paraphernalia Equipment The '''Obelus '''allow the Gokaigers to transform into their costumes or other Ranger forms using the '''Ranger Keys'.'' corresponding with their colors before transforming and equipping their weapons and charging after Emil.' ]]''The' Gokaiger Ranger Keys are both the source of the powers for the Gokaigers as well as the suits which they use for their own and all other borrowed Sentai powers. Their own personal Ranger Key allows for a suit similar to their own Gokaiger designation to form around their bodies which they use for combat. Whenever another Ranger Key is activated, that suit and helmet temporarily replace their own and allows for the Gokaiger to access all powers and abilities associated with the Ranger and the team they are wearing. If a Gokaiger's gender does not align with the original ranger, the outfit will take the traits of his or her gender's uniform as styled for the team.'' , Green Flash (Female Version), Midorenger, DenziGreen, ShinkenGreen, and ShishiRanger (Female Version).]]The 'Ranger Keys' are physical manifestations of the powers of the prior Super Sentai teams which were lost and scattered across the planet following the defeat of the climax of the Legend War. By simply thinking about which ranger key they would like, said ranger key is automatically teleported to their belt from a special vault (A treasure chest where they keep the ranger keys). * & Go-On Silver from Go-On Wings to defeat one of Emil's androids.]]Gokai Red Ranger Keys/Forms' * 'Gokai Blue Ranger Keys/Forms' * 'Gokai Yellow Ranger Keys/Forms' * 'Gokai Green Ranger Keys/Forms' * [https://sta.sh/011fbw0d223d 'Gokai Pink Ranger Keys/Forms] * ''Gokai Silver Ranger Keys/Forms'' * ''Extra Sentai Ranger Keys/Forms'' ''Weapons'' , ToQ 4gou, AoNinger, and Yellow Buster.]] Gokai Saber': The Gokai Saber is the Gokaigers' primary melee-combat sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook and a Gokai Cylinder in the back of the blade triggered by pressing the Gokaiger logo on its hilt. Its Final Wave attack is the '''Gokai Slash '''where a Ranger Key is inserted into the Gokai Cylinder mounted behind the blade, allowing the Gokai Sabre to perform either an energized slash or fire an energy blade by swinging the sword. ''Gokai Gun: The Gokai Gun is the Gokaigers' primary ranged-combat sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. Unlike the firearms of other Sentai teams and keeping with Gokaiger's pirate motif, the Gokai Gun fires energized metal balls instead of laser blasts. In battle, Gokai Green (Shou) and Pink (Faith) will typically trade their Gokai Sabers with Gokai Blue (Nagare) and yellow (Matsuri) for dual Gokai Guns. By pressing the Gokaiger logo on the gun's side, a Gokai Cylinder is raised up from the lock; allowing a Ranger Key to be inserted into it to fire a supercharged bullet called the Gokai Blast Final Wave. The Gokai Gun's power can be enhanced even further by utilizing them in tandem with the Gokai Sabers in the Gokai Blast and Slash 'Final Wave where two keys, one for each weapon (usually the Gokaigers' own key in one and the corresponding 'Gorenger key in the other), are utilized to perform a Gokai Blast augmented with a Gokai Slash energy blade flung from the Gokai Sabers.'' '